


OT3 #1

by Fruitloopy



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloopy/pseuds/Fruitloopy
Summary: Alastair Cook has seemingly broken up with Kevin.He spends the evening with his friends Jimmy and Graeme.This is not porny.Jimmy is a potty mouth.Graeme is an enabler.Cooky is stuck with them.HERE BE LOTS OF SWEARING. You've been warned.





	OT3 #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbieGeorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbieGeorge/gifts), [kutubiyya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutubiyya/gifts).



> This came about because of a conversation between me, @AlbieGeorge, @Kutubiyya and @TwistsofSilver.  
> After that I couldn't get it out of my head.  
> So here is it.  
> Apologies.

Cooky groaned, how was this his life. He rested his forehead on his crossed arms, still with his pint in his hand and wished the whole damn day away. 

Jimmy's hand squeezed the back of his neck while he could feel Swanny rubbing circles on his back. 

"The man is an idiot." Swanny was talking, because of course.

"Idiot the man is a C-" 

Swanny cut Jimmy off, "You realise you over use that word, plus you've called me and Cooky one at various points. Your judgement, regardless of being correct this time, is irrelevant, because everyone, all the time according to you is a c-."

"Really you two?" Cooky feels the need to step in at this point. 

"Am I wrong?" Swanny again. 

"You just said I was right?!" Jimmy is now very offended.

My god the bickering. 

Cooky groans again and instantly the pair of them are making soothing noises and touching him. It's nice. 

After about three seconds the bickering and name calling starts again, but this time it's whispered and in its own way is comforting. It's so like these two, so familiar. Everything is an argument. What time Jimmy had to wake up, where to sit at breakfast, how can Swanny eat THAT, does Swanny ever wash those pants? Who is Bres's favourite? (it's Cooky, Cooky asked Tim once). Why spinning isn't proper bowling, what to order for dinner. Everything, all the time, everywhere, no matter who is about. Jimmy and Graeme bickering with each other is possibly Ally's favourite soundtrack. 

Cooky tunes back in. "You say something to him."

"Me?! I'm shit with words, you tell me all the time!"

"Well I've tried and it's not helping.",

"That's because don't pause for breath!"

"Say. Something!" That's Graeme through gritted teeth. 

Cooky hears Jimmy, take a deep breath, "We've all done stupid shit mate, I mean it wasn't like it was love." there is a pause where he just knows Jimmy is giving that some thought, a longer pause as he no doubt pulls a blinder of an expression that Cooky wishes he was seeing, and then "It wasn't, Love, was it?" 

"Not that we're judging!" Swanny is quick to jump in, he kicks Jimmy too, well he means to kick Jimmy, he actually kicks Cooky but Ally just can't be bothered to fight it and doesn't say anything, after all it's kind of par of the course today. 

"I'm gonna judge." Ally can tell that Jim is smiling.

There is another pause, and Ally notices for the first time the music has stopped. 

"Seriously though Ally, we've all run headlong into stupid shit, I mean look at Swanny, he always runs headlong into stupid shit!"

"Me?! I run headlong into stupid shit. Oh excuse you!! Mr I'm to good to do stupid shit -" Cooky can hear that Graeme is about let loose and smiles "- Mr lets get drunk in a nightclub and snog my mate in middle of a club DURING THE WORLD CUP, oh how about the time you and Freddie thought it would be funny to play the Roses match hungover! Or how about Australia with Clar-"

"Okay we get it!"

Cooky laughs openly now. "Face it Jim, you're as bad as Swanny, you might actually manage to be worse." 

Jimmy looks so affronted that Cooky almost feels sorry for him, but Cooky knows full well Jimmy isn't repentant about any of the stupid shit he has pulled. In fact Cooky has realised that Jimmy loves regaling the younger members of the squad with his outrageous tales of yesteryear, well only some of them, some stories are the sort you take to your graves, pinky swearing to never tell, they've got a few of those too. 

Like this one. 

"I can't believe that I thought it would work?!" Swanny and Jimmy both make soothing noises again and Cooky realises that he he pretty much wailed that. "He is such an arsehole! Eurgh! How can I have been so fucking dumb! I mean, sure it wasn't young loves dream. We weren't destined to a happily ever after, but I did at least think I might have been the only one. And I really could do without the course of antibiotics I am now on."

There is a very pregnant pause. 

"How is the itching now?" That's Swanny.

"Fine. The tablets are working. It's fine." It's clearly not fine, and judging by both his friends expressions they can see that. "I still can't believe he tried pulling, it wasn't me, it must have been someone else who gave it to you." Cooky leaves out the part where Kevin specifically mentioned Jimmy, because its already war as far as Jimmy is concerned, that little comment might cause it to go nuclear. "He knows I haven't been sleeping with anyone else!"

Jimmy pipes up again "that's because he is a -"

"Yes we know!" Both him and Swanny this time. 

"I was going to say prick." Jimmy says somewhat hilariously superior. 

There is silence again, this time Jimmy gets up and get some more lager. He can hear Jimmy pottering about in the kitchen, he looks at Swanny who is looking back at him, with kind eyes and a slight smirk. 

"Whatever you are about to say Graeme, don't. "

Swanny laughs and Cooky smiles. He can't believe he ended up with these two idiots as his mates, but now he has them he isn't letting them go. Ever. 

Jimmy comes back with the drinks and also snacks, because he is Jimmy and has the palate of a teenager, thank god. The TV is turned on and the three of them move off the floor and away from the coffee table and make themselves a comfortable pile of limbs on the sofa. 

**

It's dark now, the three of them haven't really moved and they've watched Anchorman and a couple of episodes of The Inbetweeners and helped themselves to four or five more lagers each and are well into their cups that they are quoting along with the television and laughing at jokes before they are even delivered. 

Cooky feels his phone vibrate and he slides it out of his pocket, it's Kevin. He ignores it. 

Then looks at his phone again. 

Then decides to ignore it again. 

"Who's it?" Jimmy isn't even looking, but he just knows. 

"It's nothing I'm not replying."

"Good." 

The episode finishes and Jimmy has to use the bathroom, Swanny decides what tonight needs is more Pizza and gets on his phone all the while slating Jimmy for liking Hawaiian. Cooky agrees, it's wrong, fruit on a Pizza, but he and Graeme also secretly agree it's the only thing that makes Jimmy bearable as a human, otherwise he'd be perfect and that would mean they couldn't be friends with him.

Jimmy sledges Graeme from the bathroom and it all feels so normal that Ally hates how weird he feels, it make him resent Kevin even more. How dare he ruin tonight. And now he is thinking about Kevin. Well he might as well look at the text, after all everyone else is busy. 

He moves the bottles back to kitchen, leaving them on the worktop sort of near the bin and cracks open a window a little to let some cool fresh air in. Its beginning to smell a bit stale with the three of them in there. 

He opens his phone, and looks at the text. "U ok Ally? if u aren't doin NEthing 2nite, fancy coming over? x" Cooky just stares. How dare he, but also that sounds nice. I mean sure Kevin is the biggest dick of all time but he gives a great blowjob. "Yeah that's because he is so good good at sucking all the fun out of the room" it doesn't really make much sense but Jimmy and Swanny still high five each other, and Cooky realises he must have said that out loud. 

"Maybe I should give him a call? You know clear the air."

Jimmy and Swanny both look at him confused. The booze making them all a little slow and suddenly as Cooky is touching the green call button and Jimmy seemingly regains his wits.

"Ally?"

"Oh hi Kev-"

"Gimme the phone!" Jimmy is wrestling the phone out of his hands.

"Gerrof!!"

"No, give me the phone Cooky! You aren't talking to that prick."

They wrestle awkwardly for a couple of seconds longer until Jimmy has Cooky's phone pressed against his ear, Cooky still holding it but unable to move his hand or arm where it's wedged into the sofa arm. Jimmy is actually quite strong for someone so wiry, he always forgets that. 

"You listen to me you ungrateful, whiny, sonofabitch, I don't like you, in fact I've never liked you, but this time you've really outdone yourself. Ally is too good for you, always was, always will be. Leave him alone! Don't contact him. Ever! JUST LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE YOU CUNT!" 

The last bit is yelled at full volume and Cooky can't help but wince. 

Jimmy is done, he stands up, releasing Cooky's arm, which has gone a little dead and then sees the Red end call button and taps it in an extremely self satisfied manner. 

Cooky and Swanny both look at him. 

"What?"

"Feel better mate?" Swanny asks tentatively. 

"Yeah, I do actually." Jimmy beams at the pair of them, as if he hasn't just yelled at a team mate and co-worker. 

Cooky still doesn't really know what to say "Well i'm glad you feel better Jim" and then he laughs. 

Jimmy looks a bit confused. As if he hasn't just caused a whole heap of trouble for Cooky, but then Ally reasons to himself, its not like Kevin will take any notice of Jimmy. Jimmy has never liked Kevin, they've had similar 'conversations' over the course of their careers in dressing rooms across the world, just without the Ally part. This is really just business as usual for everyone.

They all slump back onto the sofa, Jimmy huffs and folds his arms "I don't like that he made you feel bad. I mean he makes me want to punch him most days but you know, you're not me. He doesn't get to do that to you, does he Swanny?!"

"Nope! He is a right Doos!" 

"Exactly!" and both of his friends look so indignant on his behalf that he does exactly what he wants and leaps on the pair of them. He needed this and them. Cooky doesn't know what will happen when they all go back to training but he can enjoy the rest of his night with these two. 

The End


End file.
